User talk:TheUltimateLifeform
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki TheUltimateLifeform! Thanks for your edit to the The Heartphilia Knight page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 19:35, March 24, 2011 Hey Welcome to the fanon man. When making characters you should make an infobox as well. I can help with that if you want. Also feel free to make what you want, guilds, magic, etc. Anyway if you need help, just ask.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:30, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, you can use the infobox well. Good to see.Good luck coming up with ideas. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:33, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks alot for the welcome, and thanks for the well wishing!, good luck to you in future aswell! TheUltimateLifeform 20:34, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I should tell you now. When it comes to talk pages. You reply on the other user's talk page. Click on the "talk to me" in my signature to be directed to my talk page.Just thought you should know. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:49, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Welcome and some advice Hey there, I'm Ash9876, and I'm an admin much like Zicoihno. Don't worry, I'm friendy and not bossy, so you will be perfectly fine. By the way, that Heartfilia Knight looks interesting, I think you should create someone who takes part of his powers and fights in battle, that way, he won't be overpowered and still be a major part of your story, if you have one. And thanks for joining!Ash9876 (Talk to Me) 05:31, March 25, 2011 (UTC) That's fine, and as for a story, how about a mage tries to harness part of the knights power by finding a sword which has connections to the knight, however, an enemy tries many times to get the sword, yet only someone with a pure heart (the protagonist) can wield it?Ash9876 (Talk to Me) 05:59, March 25, 2011 (UTC) don't worry about it :DAsh9876 (Talk to Me) 06:42, March 25, 2011 (UTC) The Knight As he is your character, do you plan on toning down his abilities a bit. I had yet to read the strength section before now. Also it says it's in Lucy's possesion, Lucy is too weak to possess somethng like this- far too weak. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:24, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Get rid of? You don't want to work on that one anymore. How about you make some other characters, let your ideas fly around. It's fun to make characters long as you know what you want. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:28, March 25, 2011 (UTC) If you are really sure, then I will do that for you. Why not start today? Need any help with ideas?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:33, March 25, 2011 (UTC) It's good that you put extraa thought into your characters. I could tell with the knight that you put forth alot effort, which I commend you on. I will delete that now then. Also good luck with ideas. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:41, March 25, 2011 (UTC) It has been deleted. [[User:Zicoihno|'''Zicoihno]] (Talk to Me) 19:48, March 25, 2011 (UTC)'''